1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to light fixtures. Particularly, the present invention pertains to recessed light fixtures and a re-lamping cartridge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures have become popular for both residential and commercial uses. Some recessed fixtures are adjustable to aim the output light by rotating the fixture about a vertical axis, for example, extending through the lamp as well as pivoting the lamp about an axis perpendicular to the vertical axis. Thus, the lamp may be adjustable about two axes to aim the light output from the recessed luminaire.
One problem with present recessed lighting fixtures is the ease with which lamps may be replaced. Many fixtures, such as low voltage fixtures, utilize small lamps which are difficult to handle. Further, in order to provide improved re-lamping capability, it may be desirable to utilize lamp designs which allow for tool-less re-lamping of a recessed fixture.